Petticoats
by Skidaddle
Summary: A little something that was inspired by the conversation regarding petticoats in S2 Ep3 Scratch My Back


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this.

A/N: A little something that was inspired by the conversation regarding petticoats in S2 Ep3 Scratch My Back. I have taken the liberty of assuming this episode took place in late September and that 19th century lady's undergarments were similar in Louisiana as they were in England (I have no idea if they were).

* * *

It had just reached October and the leaves on the trees in Bon Temps were, in varying degrees, changing into their autumn wardrobe of golds, reds and browns. The sun was just setting and Sookie was arranging her long blond hair anticipating the arrival of her vampire. There was a subject she wanted to discuss with him but was unsure of his opinion on it and a little reluctant to find out.

Sookie had always enjoyed Halloween and it was a big event in the social calendar of Bon Temps. Homeowners went all out decorating houses and yards for the young trick or treaters who were expected in the early evening, a pumpkin carving competition was judged by the town Mayor and a costume party was always held for the adults later in the evening in the community hall.

Sookie had been to this party every year, with her friend Tara, since they were teenagers. She intended to go again this year but she hoped to go with Bill, her vampire boyfriend, and in fact had a specific type of costume in mind she wanted to wear especially for him. A conversation she and Bill had shared earlier that week had stuck in her mind. The costume needed time to research and plan so she needed to find out if Bill, and out of curiosity vampires in general, embraced the celebration of Halloween or perhaps considered it an insult to their very existence.

There was only one way to find out thought Sookie as she put down her brush and headed for the kitchen where she had just heard the back door open.

"Hi Bill" Sookie greeted her boyfriend with a warm smile.

After giving Sookie a very thorough kiss Bill replied with "Good evening Sookie" in his customary cool, seductive tone. Breathed directly into her ear in this way his greeting made Sookie's skin goosebump and her knees weak, just as he had intended.

It was as they lay quietly cuddled together in her bed some time later that Sookie raised the subject of Halloween. To Sookie's relief it seemed that vampires were in fact amused by the concept of Halloween and embraced the idea of the celebration. Sookie could well imagine the dark amusement and satisfaction vampires such as Eric and Pam could extort by scaring humans so openly during this holiday.

After agreeing to accompany Bill to a vampire party to be held at Fangtasia after it's usual closing time in return, the only sticking point was the costume aspect of the party.

"I have an idea for a costume for myself that I believe you will like but I want to keep it as a surprise" Sookie explained when Bill asked what costiume she would wear.

"I do not like the idea of 'dressing up' Sookie. I am a vampire, that should be sufficient"

"Well, I admit that would usually be fine, there will no doubt be plenty of people in vampire costumes, but you are a vampire everyday Bill! You need something different!" Sookie tried to think of something that would keep his vampire pride and dignity intact and thought about her own costume idea. "What about something historical? Something with which you are familiar but we _young_ humans might not be?" She hoped she was not giving away too much about her own costume with this suggestion.

"I will think on it" was the closest Bill would come to committing to wearing a costume.

When Sookie's costume arrived in the mail a week before Halloween she realised she was going to require no small amount of assistance in getting ready. Tara was more than happy to help and on 31st October they readied themselves for the party together at Sookie's house.

"Good Lord! Did women really wear this stuff?" Tara exclaimed as she was pulling the ties of the corset that was to be worn underneath Sookie's costume.

"Apparently" was Sookie's unconvinced reply. The whole costume, including ridiculous undergarments was supposed to be authentic for a southern lady of wealth in the mid 19th century, the very time Bill had been human. A gorgeous satin ball gown in a dark emerald green, form fitting and flattering to her ample cleavage, it had cost far more than Sookie was willing to admit.

"I feel more like I am trussing up a turkey for thanksgiving dinner than helping you into a Halloween costume!"

Briefly looking up from where she was fastening one of the fantastic number of buttons on her petticoats "I believe this torture chamber of undergarments will be worth it for the look on Bill's face."

"I hope you get more out of it than just a smile Sookie!"

Sookie blushed a deep red at that. She was quite sure that Bill would show his full appreciation for her out fit, not that she would discuss that with Tara. She just hoped that Bill proved the skill he had boasted at unfastening petticoats and such. It had so far taken Tara and Sookie over half an hour to get her into them and only now was she ready for the outer dress. She did not want to suffer another half an hour to get out of them again!

Sookie and Tara had been at the party for fifteen minutes and it was now just a few minutes before 8 o'clock, the time Sookie had arranged to meet Bill. Sookie was confident that she looked good for she had been complimented by several people and had 'overheard' the appreciation for her costume from several others thanks to her special gift. However, she was still nervous about Bill's reaction, she had afterall picked this costume with him in mind.

She felt his presence as soon as he opened the door to the community hall and turned to look at him. He was by her side momentarily and the look in his eyes was as intense as she had ever seen. She knew then that the costume was a success.

"Miss Stackhouse looks beautiful doesn't she Mr Compton? A real Southern Belle I was just saying" Said Mayor Norris who was standing with Tara and Sookie by a table of Jack O'Lanterns.

Bill's eyes roamed her figure hungrily, and a pretty pink colour rose on Sookie's cheeks. He seemed, at last, to regain enough control over himself to speak. Only Sookie was aware that he was fighting to keep his fangs retracted.

"Indeed Mayor Norris" Bill said and took Sookie's hand in his to bestow an old world kiss on it. "Miss Stackhouse you look absolutely stunning" Bill's gaze rose to meet Sookie's eyes and the world around them seemed to cease to exist. Tara being the good friend she was directed the Mayor's attention away from the couple to give them some privacy.

"Why thank you Mr Compton, you are looking quite dashing yourself" Sookie stuttered, pleased yet embarrassed "Is that a Civil War military uniform by any chance?"

"Yes, not particularly authentic but I doubt any one else here will know the difference"

"Thanks for coming Bill" Sookie smiled and leaned in for a light kiss.

"I would not have missed this dress for the world. I am the envy of every man in the room" Bill slid his arm possessively around her and slid his hand to rest on the small of her back. A small growl rumbled in his throat as he felt what was beneath the dress. "Sookie" Bill said quietly "are you also wearing the undergarments that befit the time period of your dress?"

"Well I do declare Mr Compton" Sookie replied playing up her role as an old fashioned Southern Belle teasingly "a gentleman does not ask a lady about her undergarments!"

Realising that this is a subject he will have to pursue later in a more private setting Bill apologizes "I beg your pardon, ma'am, can you forgive the poor manners of a lowly soldier?"

With a bright smile Sookie says "I will forgive you on this occaision." More intimately with a hand on his arm she adds "I can assure you that I have paid attention to authenticity of every aspect of my costume" before leading him by the hand to the dance floor.

"I intend to verify the authenticity of every inch of your costume later Dear" Bill whispers as he takes her into his arms to dance.

After an enjoyable evening celebrating Halloween with her human friends and her vampire boyfriend, Bill begins to lead Sookie out of the hall. As they exit and find themselves alone for the first time that evening Bill kisses Sookie passionately and she responds wholeheartedly.

"I believe it is time to test your speed and skill at unfastening lady's petticoats Sweetheart" Sookie says smiling wickedly at Bill and leaving his embrace to hurry to his car. They don't have an awful lot of time to get ready and travel to Shreveport for Eric's party, which is not a costume party, and Sookie suspects they might be a little late…

The End


End file.
